The Wonder Of You' Dramione
by xFictionalMenRTheRealThingx
Summary: Can one nightmare create a friedship that defied all odds? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL BELONG TO J.K  7th year, post war
1. Chapter 1

**THe Wonder of You**

(yes, after the Elvis song)

_Chapter One: Cries in the night_

Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. After about an hour, she decided to go down to her common room which she shared with the head boy, who, unfortunately, was one Draco Malfoy. She settled onto one of the settees, in front of the fire, and just as she was about to open her book, a whimper stopped her. At least, she thought it was a whimper. See, that was the thing, if it was a scream, it would have been loud enough to distinguish, but a whimper….? She sat in silence, just listening, but after a couple of minutes, she decided she had imagined it, and went back to reading.

'No, please! stop, father!'

Hm, that definatley wasn't a whimper, she thought.

'NOOOO!'

Oh God, she thought, Malfoy. Setting down her book, and rushing up to the head boy's dorm. She burst through the door to see Draco thrashing about on his bed, tears streaming down his face. Hermione rushed over to him, and shook him awake.

'Malfoy! Malfoy wake up!' she cried. He didn't budge.

"God, DRACO' she shouted, slapping his face. Draco's eyes snapped open.

'Her- Gra- Mu- GRANGER? What are you doing?' he stuttered, staring at the girl leaning over him. 'That hurt!'

'You were having a night-mare. I had to wake you up'

'Oh, well, thanks…I guess…'

What? Hermione thought. Malfoy being civil?

'Well, do you wanna talk about it?' she asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, the old Draco came back.

'Get out Granger! Stop sticking your nose where it isn't wanted! Get out!'

Hermione stared at him. 'Well, I just thought it would help. I'll just leave you to get back to your night-mare then Malfoy'

He watched her leave. Once she shut the door behind her, he sank back onto his pillow, thinking that he should have talked about it, before sleep over took him once more.

**A/N: Ok, thats the first chapter. This is only my second fic, so, forgive me if it's not too good. I have no idea how long/short it's going to be…..**

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Hermione and Draco ignored each other completely. When Hermione went down to breakfast, Harry and Ron were already there.

'Morning 'Mione,' greeted Ron. Except, it came out more like 'Mmmng Mma' due to the fact that he was stuffing his face with sausage.

'mornin'' she replyed as she helped herself to some bacon. As the owl came swooping down with the mail, she looked up. Straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. They stared at each other, until Harry spoke.

'Hermione? You alright?' Hermione snapped her head round to look at Harry, and turned red.

'Yeah, fine. Fine' she assured them.

"I think your coming down with something' Ron put in. 'You've gone all red, and you had bags under your eyes.'

Hermione thought quickly. 'Oh, it's nothing! I just swallowed a very hot bit of bacon!'

'What about the bags, Mione?' Ron pushed.

'I was up late last- ' she started, but harry cut her off.

'If the ferret-'

'No, no, it wasn't Malfoy.' She lied. 'No, I was just reading _Hogwarts: A History _ and lost track of time'

Thankfully, her friends bought it, and asked no more.

She had no more encounters with Malfoy until that evening, when they sat in their common room, doing their homework, in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Malfoy kept glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, and She didn't fail to notice.

'Anything wrong, Malfoy?' she asked. Draco jumped.

'Hm? Oh, no.'

What, no 'Mudblood', Hermione thought. She looked over at Draco, who seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle.

'You sure about that?'

'Yes!' he snapped. 'Actually, no' he said after a second. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

'I was wondering if you could possibly explain the Histroy of magic essay to me?'

Hermione couldn't help it, and laughed out loud. Draco Malfoy, pureblood, asking her, Hermione Granger, a muggle born who he so hates, for help!

'Fine! Sorry I asked, Granger'

'No no no no, I'll help, if you want. I was just taken by surprise by your civility is all.'

'I've changed, Granger' he muttered. Yes, you have, Hermione thought. Not once this term have you called me Mudblood.

After another hour of working, and helping Malfoy, Hermione packed up her stuff, and said goodnight. As she went up the staris to her room, she was sure she hear Draco relpy, 'G'Night….Hermione'.

Hermione was just dropping off when she heard a noise coming from the head boy's dorm. Oh Merlin, not again, she thought. She decied to ignore it this time, but as the whimper and cries got louder, she had second thoughts. Well, if he doent wake up soon, the whole castle will, she thought as she trudged toward his dorm. Once again, she burst though the door and shook the sleeping boy awake. Draco stared at her for a second, and then did something that took Hermione by surprise. He shot up, and took her into a bone-crushing hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Hermione hesitated before wrapping her arms around him. She rocked him and muttered word of comfort until he calmed down.

'You sure you don't want to talk about it?' she asked as he drew away. He smiled weakly. He sat back, and motioned for Hermione to make herself comfortable.

'It's quite a long story….' He began.

**A/N: and the second chapter's up probably wont be able to update anytime soon, but I will do my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Draco's Story**

'All I see, over and over again, is my father. Beating me, beating my mother. Using the Cruciatis….' Draco's eyes had a haunted look in them as he remembered what happened to him each and every holiday. Hermione moved to sit next to him, and took his hand, and squeezed it comfortingly. He returned the pressure, thankful that she was there. He took their entwined hands onto his lap, and started playing with hermione's hands. She didn't stop him, as it seemed to be a comfort to him.

'I guess it started soon before I came here. "draco," he would say to me. "Draco, you are a pureblood. Don't involve yourself with the mudblood and half-blood scum". When I dared to question him, he would beat me and tell me not to ask questions, to accepet my heritage, and never sink to the disgrace that my aunt, Andromeda, had. When I went home for the Christmas holiday in first year, and he heard that not only had I got in a detention for being out after hours, but also that I was not top of my class, he was, for some reason, the most angry I had ever seen me. That was the first time he used the Cruciatis on me. The pain….' He broke of, remembering the agony he had felt. Hermione knew what he had felt, having suffered the same fate at his aunt Bellatrix's hand. Draco took a shaky breath, and continued.

'After that, I did my best not to go home for the holidays, and I even forged his signature on my Hogsmede form, but the summer that you-know-who returned, my father changed. He got even worse, and I hadn't believed that possible. He would beat my mother if she kept anything from him, and eventually, he put her under the Imperious Curse, to ensure that she would obey him.' He contuied to say that after fifth year, when Bellatrix had killed Sirius Black, and Lucius started to fall out of favour with the Dark Lord, and eventually get himself locked up, that Voldemort had turned to Draco.

'I was branded with the Dark Mark, against my will. I put on a brave face at school, boasting about what a great privelige it was, but that was only to hide my fear. He was going to kill me if I didn't kill Dumbledore. The only comfort I found was from Moaning Myrtle. It was then that Potter had found me, when I had let my walls down and was sobbing my heart out to her. I didn't blame him for cursing me. I would have in the same place, after all that I have done to you three. It hurt, yes, but it was nothing compared to what I had been through before. If I had died, I would have welcomed death with open arms.' He broke down at this point, and Hermione took him into her arms as he cried, tears in her own eyes.

'Shhshsh' she soothed, rocking him back and forth. After a few minutes he pulled back.

'Thanks. Y'right. Telling you has helped. Thank-you'

'No problem. Just remember, I'm here for you. Always will be' she squeezed his hand again, and got up to leave. When she got to the door, Draco's voice stopped her.

'Wait. Could you… sit with me for abit?' he asked hesitantly. Hermione saw the vulnerable look in his eyes, and smiled.

'Of course. Shall we go to the common room, where its warmer then?'

He agreed, and down they went. They sat next to each other and talked about everything and nothing. Eventually, Draco dropped off to sleep, his head in Hermione's lap, with a contented smile gracing his face. Hermione smiled fondly down at him, and soon after dropped off too, dreaming of a calm sea, lapping gently at the shore of an expanse of sandy beach.

**A/N: sorry its taken so long to update. Im back at school now, and as it is my final GCSE year, the workload is going to be rather large, so sorry if there aren't many regular updates…**

**Thank you very much those of you who have read and reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Hermione was the first to wake. Why was she in the common room, and why did her neck hurt like the blazes? More importantly, why was _Draco Malfoy _asleep on her lap? Then she remembered their conversation the night before, and how they had come to be in the common room, not their respective beds. She sighed, pushed a stray lock of hair of Draco's forehead, and carefully got up so as not to wake him. She went into her dorm to get ready for the next day, and when she went down to the common room, Draco had woken up, and was making his way to his dorm.

'Hey Hermione, err…thanks…about last night' he said when he saw her.

Hermione smiled. 'No problem Draco. I'm glad I could help.'

Draco smiled and went up to his dorm.

As Hermione made her way to breakfast, she smiled. Prehaps she and Draco could get along this year. As she passed Gryffindor common room, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened, and Harry, Ron and Ginny emerged.

'Someone looks happy this morning' Ginny said after hugging her.

'Did the ferret miraculously die in his sleep?' Ron said with a gleam in his eye.

'No-' Hermione started, only to be interrupted by Harry.

'Did he get kidnapped by the Bloody Baron?'

'He- no! That's a horrible thing to say! Besides, you cant get kidnapped by a ghost, Harry' Hermione exclaimed, horrified, but not shocked at the boys' words.

'Then why are you so happy?' Ron asked confused.

'Do I _need _a reason to be?'

By this time, they had reached the Great Hall. They sat down, and Ron immediately piled mash onto his plate. Not long after they sat down, Draco walked into the Hall, and sat down at the Slytherine table. He caught Hermione's eye and grinned. She smiled back. Ginny did not fail to notice this exchange, even if the boys had.

'Hey 'Mione, I just remembered I have potions next, and I forgot my book. Can you come with me to fetch it?' she said. She _would_ get answers from her. Since when had her best friend ever looked at Malfoy without a look of pure loathing?

As soon as they were some distance from the Hall, Ginny turned on Hermione.

'OK, spill' she demanded.

'Er, spill what, Gin?'

'What is going on between you and Malfoy?'

'I, er…who says there is anything? Don't you need your book?'

'My books in my bag, has been all the time. If theres nothing, then what was that smile at breackfast?'

Hermione's eyes widend. 'Smile? What smile? I don't know what-' But Ginny cut her off.

'You know full well what I'm talking about missy. So just tell me.'

Hermione started to deny the existence of anything between her and Malfoy, but a look from Ginny stopped her. She sighed.

'Basically, the last two nights Draco has been having nightmares. The first night he told me to get my nose out, and last night I ended up sleeping with him'

Ginny's eyes widend. 'You slept with him?' she all but shrieked.

'Yes.' Then she blushed, realising what exactly she had implied. 'Oh get you mind out of the gutter Gin! Do you really think I would do that? I woke him up, he hugged me, tole me his nightmare. Then he asked me to stay with him a while, so we wnt down to to the Common room, and then fell asleep after a while. _That is all'_ she added after seeing Ginny's expression.

'Ah well, if you say so.' Ginny shrugged.

'Do you like him?' she asked suddenly.

'Who?' Hermione asked.

'Who indeed. Who have we just been talking about?'

'Ooh, Draco. Well, its abit early, I mean, ive only been on civil terms for what, 10 hours?'

'Civil terms my foot' Ginny snorted.

'Oh you know what I mean! Fine, yes, I guess I do like him.'

Ginny grinned.

'_As a friend'_

'Yeah whatever' Ginny said airily. 'You wait, just you wait. I bet you'll be singing to a new tune soon!'

**A/N: Sorry, I know its been ages. Ive had a lot on. Thank you so much to those who have reveiwd. I hope this was worth the wait….**


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry to those of you wh were hoping that this was an update. It's not. Basically, I'm not very pleased with the pacing of the story and all that, so I'm going to give it a re-vamp. I don't know when this re-vamp will take place, but it will. Thank you to those who have reviewd and subscribed. I will post another 'chapter' up with the details when the new one is up for those who are interested. If you are inclined to let me know your thoughts on this move, then by all means let me know.

Thanks for reading this story. Hopefully my re-vamp of it will be better, and actually finish! I'm going to to my best to read the series again before re-writing though, to get a clearer idea of the characters as to my everlasting shame the only harry potter input I have had for a long time now is from FanFic, so my views on different characters has been blurred. So, once I have got to know Hermione, Draco and everyone better again, then I will start posting the new one. Oh, and the Romance will be gone (not that there was any anyway...), but I will categorise it as Friendship/Hurt Comfort, most probably.


End file.
